Forced Creativity
by Anyastazya
Summary: A sequel to my visit fic “Moving On” where I meet up with my partners in mayhem when we are kidnapped by Jareth!!
1. Part I

AN: Oooo! A sequel to my other visit fic. Finally, ne? Well, I finally got some partners in crime and this story of mayhem is dedicated to them. Will not put their names up however until they are revealed in the story, so it won't ruin the fun! Oh, and I got my own domain, yippee me! Ai-No-Senshi.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth...just Jareth :P (Remy owns me of course, hehe)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Forced Creativity  
(Part I)  
  
  
Anyastazya sat at her computer typing and giggling to herself. She had spun some glamour on her hair so that springy curls bounced just above her shoulders as she amuses herself with her latest story. She had dressed in a red off the shoulder halter top with a pleated plaid mini-skirt decorated with safety pins and bondage straps that hung loose. Her feet swung beneath the chair bare.  
  
She leaned forward and inspected the latest chapter to her new X-men fanfic. Then she sits back, laughing maniacally, "Bwahahahaha! Remy is mine!"  
  
"O' course, chere," said a male voice from the doorway.   
  
"Well," she tossed her platinum spiral curls. "Who can resist the goddess of love and beauty?"  
  
"None, 'parently," Remy motions towards Jareth's newest love offering. "Can' ya just send Kingy ya own brand o' love spell so he chase afta someone else girl?"  
  
She snorts in quite an unladylike way and turns back to the computer.  
  
" 'less...ma chere LIKE ole Kingy chasin' her 'bout," He raised a brow and leaned lazily against the doorway.  
  
"Of all the-" she spun on him, glaring daggers. She shakes her head. "I ain't talking to you until you smarten up."  
  
"Dat be a blessin', chere."  
  
"AH!!!!!"   
  
She waves her hand at him angrily, as she was apt to do. Remy frowned and knew what was coming, though what EXACTLY worried him. His chest started to expand and he looked down with a groan. Then he looked up at Anya and arched a brow.  
  
"You keep harrassin' me, and I keep turnin' you into a girl," She shoots back.  
  
"Oooooo!" He cooed with delight and raised his hand to touch his new playthings.  
  
"Oh good lord, I shoulda known better!" She growls and snaps her fingers, breasts disappearing.  
  
Remy pouts. "Well dat was jus' mean." He walks out muttering. "Teasin' a guy like dat."  
  
Anyastazya slumps in her seat and covers her eyes. He was a cute son of a gun, but a bit slow at times. She heard a male chuckle that wasn't Remy's and her heard shot up. Jareth stood there looking superior, probably because he had witnessed the whole exchange.  
  
"Go away!" she growls at the sight of him. "I am already in a bad mood, which you probably already saw, you eavesdropping tight-stuffer."  
  
"Now, now...I can't do that," he smirks his patented Jareth smirk(tm). He motions towards the door, "You turn me down for THAT?"  
  
"Hey, he's a lot easier on the eyes than you," She says, crossing her arms. "And he doesn't try my patience at every turn like a certain king of the goblins..."  
  
He pulls out a crystal and starts twirling it. "I can fix that, you know..."  
  
"Just leave me alone."  
  
Anyastazya turns back to her computer, dismissing him totally. She started to type at the story again, but jumped when she felt a blade press against her neck. She scoffs and turns to look at the idiot faerie holding a blade on a goddess.  
  
"And just what is this nonsense?"  
  
"Not nonsense, my dear. This is not a regular blade, you see, but coated with Hind's blood."  
  
Her eyes got wide and she goes deathly still. "What do you want?"  
  
"You," Jareth takes her arm and pulls her up. "Now come along, there are things to be done. I have another of your friends to collect."  
  
"What? Are you starting your own harem or something?" she wondered which of her friends were in danger.  
  
"Not really, my dear, but if you keep provoking me then you will be a part of my one goddess harem," he returns pointedly. "Now lets be gone."  
  
They disappeared moments before Remy returned to apologize to Anyastazya, but she was gone. He looks around and scratches his head. "Anya?" 


	2. Part II

AN: Here's one of those partners in mayhem, this chapter is written totally by Lisa Fagan, who you might have seen haunting Fanfiction.Net also.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own Jareth. Okay, wishful thinking. I only own myself. This tale is dedicated to my partners in crime. You know who one of them is. ^.^v  
  
Lisa was sitting in one of Berkeley College's computer labs, absently typing at her newest Labyrinth fic, "Be Careful What You Wish For". She was having a break from class, from 12:35 to 2:20, and she needed a computer or she'd go crazy(ier than she already is).  
  
"I thought I'd find you here," purred a voice in her ear.  
  
Lisa turned and found a certain Goblin King standing beside her. He was in his usual outfit of open-necked shirt and tights, but no one seemed to notice. Either only Lisa could see him, or he was using magic to make himself look like a college student.  
  
"It's the latter," he said, evidently reading her thoughts.  
  
Lisa frowned and turned back to the computer. "Get out of my head," she muttered. "I'm busy. What do you want?"  
  
He smirked. "You." He reached over her shoulder and pressed the Ctrl+S keys on the keyboard, saving her document.  
  
She stared at him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Can't let all that work go to waste." Jareth popped the disk out of the computer, placed it into its case, and put it in her book bag. "We're going on a little trip."  
  
"I have class at 2:20," said Lisa. "And wipe that smirk off your face."  
  
If anything, it got wider. "Fear not, fair maiden," he said, nearly quoting "Be Careful What You Wish For". "I will return you in time, even if you spend a week with me."  
  
Jareth picked up her backpack and gestured for her to follow him. When she didn't move, he leaned close and whispered into her ear, "Unless you wish to leave right now, right here, and alarm all these people." He exited the lab with her backpack.  
  
His breath on her neck made her shiver. She grabbed her coat, hat, and scarf and left the lab, pausing outside. Jareth was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a strong arm haul her behind the wall, blocking them from view. Jareth grinned, produced a crystal, and threw it to the floor. It exploded in a shower of glitter and they disappeared. 


	3. Part III

AN: Here ya go, my second partner in mayhem. This chapter is written by Windless, who also haunts Fanfiction.Net's pages.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth's trying to kidnap me? He has NO idea what he's gotten himself into...)  
Itia: I want a cookie!  
Terralei: ???  
Itia: I'm filling in for Saldi =)  
Terralei: That explains a lot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I (otherwise known as Tidah, Windless, Hiei-chan, or That Evil Scary Lady) stared at my screen broodingly. Sometimes I found my serva-err, friends hard to deal with, much less write about. What's more, I had to be in a vindictive mood and angry at someone to bother writing about Itia's more colorful attempts at getting a bedmate.   
  
Besides, things were rather dull without Anyastazya chasing either Terralei, or Itia. She simply vanished from the internet world a few days ago, and I had NO idea what she was up to. She could've started another fic that she got sucked into, or found a really cute guy to chase after for the rest of their natural lives. Last I heard, Jareth was the one chasing after her...but that's not the point!   
  
There was a funny popping noise behind me, and being the paranoid, mentally unstable person that I was, I immediately suspected something, but didn't turn around. Booted footsteps approached my chair while I glowered at my Labyrinth story.   
  
"Don't act so happy to see me, Tidah." A smoothly accented voice said behind me. I twisted my head around to give him the Look of Disapproval I usually saved for errant children who were making mischief in Taekwondo class. The goblin king smiled toothily at me.   
  
"What do YOU want, Jareth? Not another pay raise! I'm a poor starving artist, you jerk!" I snarled at him. He shook his head, amused. "You forget, dear girl, that I am NOT payed to be in that monstrosity you call a story."   
  
"HAH! Say something like that again and I'll put you in my Random Stupidity fic!"   
  
Jareth visibly flinched before regaining his dignity. "Very well. I have come to say that you are coming with me."   
  
I blinked at him. "Why?"   
  
"Because I said so."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Don't start that nonsense with me, Tidah. You WILL be coming with me. You can join your fellow writers Lisa and Anyastazya at my castle." Jareth shook out his long mane of hair as he proclaimed this. I stared at him incredulously.   
  
"You're KIDNAPPING me?" I demanded, pointing the Finger of Accusation at him.   
  
"Yes. You have no choice. Now, will you go willingly, or will I have to take you by force?"   
  
"....Weeeeelll.....you'll have to take Terra and Itia with me." Jareth groaned a bit too loudly. "Why them?"   
  
I grinned evilly. "Because you love me so much you'll do whatever I want?" I guessed, causing him to roll his eyes at me and sigh. "No. But I'll accept their annoying presences if it gets you to my castle without a fight."   
  
I resisted the urge to rub my hands together and laugh evilly...well, more like cackle, but details, details. Who cares?   
  
"I'm ready for anything you can throw at me, then, Jareth-kun!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! He has bitten off WAY more than he can chew!  
Itia: We're being kidnapped, whilst planning absolute misery for Jareth?  
Terralei: That's about it! ) He called me a complete and total bastard while doing the 2nd chapter of Labyrinth of Weirdness.  
Itia: But you ARE a complete and total bastard!  
Terralei: *whallops Itia with a swivel chair*  
Itia: OW!  
Tidah: Cut it OUT, you two. 


	4. Part IV

AN: Okay, all three of us did this and the rest of the chapters from here on out in a mailing list of mine as sort of an rpg.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth...just Jareth :P   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Forced Creativity  
(Part IV)  
  
Tidah bounced into the large room Jareth had shown her. It was circular, covered in glitter and pink, and contained two other authors. "Hi," she greeted, dragging Itia away from where   
Terralei and he were popping each other with NERF (tm) guns. "Hey!" The pervert protested, waving his arms around and shooting off a few random sucker arrows. Terralei hauled out a water gun and gave his companion something to occupy himself with.  
  
"Hey Tidah!" Anyastazya cried, waving at the small, demonic little hellbeast currently pulling a wet hentai around. "Meet Lisa Fagan," Anya pointed at her friend.   
  
Tidah froze her train of thought, and movement, and stared at the complete stranger eyeing her companions thoughtfully.   
Itia spluttered, and shook his fist at Terralei. "You jerk," he complained, and pulled out a water gun from nowhere. Instead of aiming at Terra, he gave Jareth, who had walked in that moment, a bath of dyed water.  
  
"Yah!" Jareth yelped, doused with ice water. His hair was now stained pink, much to the amusement of everyone in the room.  
  
"I take it THAT is Itia, hmm?" Anyastazya pointed to the raging hormone machine. "So THAT would have to be my darling Terralei, looking all like Tasuki goodness!" She runs over and hugs Terralei tightly, to his dismay.  
  
This only serves to piss off Jareth more when the green monster of jealousy rose in him. "HEY!! I will NOT have that foolishness in MY castle!!" He wrenches Terralei from her grasp, much to Terra's delight...who runs back over to Tidah and far away from the love goddess.  
  
"Pah, he smelled anyways!" Anya puts her nose in the air.  
  
"I do not! You probly smelled Itia!!"  
  
"I don't stink!! It was probably Cat-boy!!"  
  
Cat-boy appears momentarily to yell. "DIE BENREN FAN!!" Then disappears leaving everyone standing there with large sweatdrops....  
  
Tidah stared at the space where Cat-boy was previously. "Well, that was interesting," she dismissed, and bounced onwards. "So what do we get to do, Jareth? Terrorize you? Set stuff on fire? Be obstacles for young innocent girls running the Labyrinth? Or do we get to sit around and eat ice cream for a million billion years?"  
  
Itia, not listening, glomped Anyastazya. "ANYA! I wuv you; take me home!"   
  
Terralei made gagging noises behind his creator.  
  
Jareth started turning an unsightly red.   
  
Anya attempted to beat off the leech-like young man, and didn't succeed for unknown reasons. "Get it off!" She moaned to Tidah, trying to peel him off.   
  
Tidah poked them with a pointy stick. That done, she wandered off to go investigate the view. Terralei rolled his eyes, and clocked Itia on the head with a conveniently loose rock.  
  
Anya beamed at him happily. "My hero!" She cried, and tackled him, sending both of them onto the ground.  
  
Terralei: X.x What hit me?  
  
Jareth was the color of a tomato by now. "STOP THIS UNSEEMLY BEHAVIOR AT ONCE!" He bellowed imperiously. He was ignored. Anya snuggled the K.O.ed Terra, and Lisa stood around doing nothing, staring non-plussed at the unfolding events.   
  
"Am I supposed to do something?" She wondered out loud.   
  
Tidah blinked at her. "No, we just let them do wacky things and watch the King of Spandex over there turn alll the colors of the rainbow!"  
  
Lisa eyed the bright red face of the Goblin King. "..." She offered as comment.  
  
"Oh get over it, Whitey McTighty," Anya said, looking up at Jareth from her position on Terra. "Why can't you ever find a girl that actually doesn't run screaming....I mean....what a track record. You woulda thought ya learned your lesson after Sarah."   
  
"Really..." Tidah chimed in.   
  
Terralei comes to and screams, then jumps up flailing. Anya is thrown to the floor, her eyes turning into little swirlies.   
  
"Oi...stars, birds, and bishonen...oh my..." Anya passes out onto the floor.  
  
Itia poked Anya with a pointy stick gleefully. While Anya was on the floor muttering something about Hotohori being gay, Jareth was slowly...umm...inflating. He swept out of the room with a flourish of his cape without a comment, leaving the authors to their own devices. Of course, this might actually have been a bad idea.  
  
"Ow!" the blonde goddess of love yelped, finally coming to. She smacked Itia's stick, snapping it in half.   
  
"My stick!" he mourned, already dressed up in black clothes.   
  
Anya shook her head and bonked him on the head. "You deserve it, you freak!" she stated with the air of a 5-year-old accusing another of being at fault.  
  
Lisa glanced at Tidah, who was busy writing out the entire scene. "Don't you think she might resent being compared to a toddler?" She asked, leaning over to get a better look at the handwriting that was a combination of neat, angelic writing, and the sloppiest letters she had ever seen. "You have lots of long sentences too," She added as an after thought.   
  
Tidah glared at nothing in particular. "Just because I like writing with many words doesn't mean   
it's wrong or anything, you can't judge by the sentences which happen to be very good and well written and so on without repeating a word over and over again, besides, it's not like anyone else is writing anything so I have to do SOMETHING otherwise nobody will be able to be entertained by us tormenting the King of Spandex!"  
  
"You realize you just proved her point." Terralei pointed out.  
  
Tidah thought on what she just said. "What did I just say?"   
  
Itia grinned up from his current glomp on Anyastazya. "You just gave a long-winded rant about how she shouldn't comment on your wordy sentences."  
  
The small girl nodded. "RIGHT! That's what it was supposed to be like!"  
  
Anyastazya points at Lisa. "Yes, it is never good to insult a goddess by comparing her to a kindergartener! I shall curse you to a loveless life...or a life of ugly men...somethin like that." She shrugs and starts tugging at Itia to dislodge him from her leg.  
  
"GET OFF ME!!!" She starts shaking her leg frantically.  
  
Lisa grinned, but somewhat uneasily. She held up her left hand, where a shiny diamond ring glittered on her finger. "I've already found love. Sorry, Anya. You know, about that 'girls running away from Jareth screaming' comment.....I haven't done that. Any of you?"  
  
Tidah shrugged. "Sorry, but Jareth's more likely to run away screaming from me. Itia, sit."   
  
Itia whined like a kicked puppy, and dropped off of Anya's leg.  
  
Lisa smiled quietly to herself. As the only sensible one there, she should probably make sure the little children go to bed soon. There were three luxurious beds in the room, and two extra bodies. The only solution would be to let the two men sleep in...a closet somewhere.  
  
"I claim this bed!" Itia yelled suddenly, bounding over to the middle one. Tidah stomped after him, stepping on the heels of his boots. "MY bed!" She cried, making her claim known to Itia's somewhat muscular back.  
  
"Ow!" He squeaked, twitching in pain under the merciless onslaught. "You win! Quit hitting me!"  
  
Terralei sighed in exasparation. "Why me?" He asked the ceiling.  
  
Anya sat on the other bed and smiled sweetly at Terralei. She snapped her fingers and changed into a very revealing nightgown. "YOU can sleep in MY bed, Terra-chan. I'll feel so lonely without a big man in my bed." She grins widely.   
  
Tidah stopped what she was doing to sweatdrop. "Anya...eww...."  
  
Terralei gagged at her words as Itia glued himself to Anya's bedsheets.   
  
"I'm big! Let me sleep with youuuuuu!" He begged her. Anya shoved the unresisting heap of humanity off of her nice silk sheets.  
  
"I meant Terra, not YOU, you freak."  
  
Rejected, the black-haired imaginary person slumped over to stand by his amazingly beautiful and powerful creator to sulk. Tidah patted him on the head. "Don't worry, one day you'll find a nice girl who doesn't mind your unfaithfulness...although it may be a looooong time from now." She said cheerfully.  
  
Terralei also retreated behind the small girl (what? Again?). "I need a chastity belt around her," he complained (he always is, isn't he?), making a face. Anya glared and threw a large heavy object at her errant object of obsession. Tidah stepped out of the way and let Terra get hammered in the face with a big heavy rocking chair.   
  
"Blah!" She advised him wisely, and used the rocking chair as a reading chair.  
  
"Ow." Terra groaned. This wasn't a really good day to get up in the morning, was it?  
  
"Hmm..." Anya eyes Itia up and down. "You can sleep in the bed only if you are put in a straight jacket first...I am a nice person after all."  
  
"Ooo...bondage," Itia pounced her bed and drooled.  
  
Tidah, Lisa, and Terralei sweatdrop before falling over. Tidah raises a hand. "I so did not need to hear that." Terra nods in agreement. "Same here."  
  
"NO!" Anya clobbers Itia with a big pillow. "Just to keep you from doing anything you ecchi hentai!!" 


End file.
